The Adventures of Sailor Chibi Mercury
by LunaP1
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfics so please review!!
1. Default Chapter

The Arrival of Sailor Chibi Mercury By: LunaP Rating PG  
  
Scene: Raye's Temple  
  
Serena and the girls are talking in Raye's room  
  
Amy: Did you fail another test?  
  
Serena: Yeah,(sweatdrop) and mom is going to fry me when I get home! Let's change the subject, alright?  
  
Amy: Ok. Have you felt a strange energy lately Raye?  
  
Raye: Yeah it feels like something is about to happen, but it doesn't seem like it's the Negaverse is involved.  
  
Lita: Do you know what will happen?  
  
Mina: Artemis have you heard anything from Central Control lately?  
  
Artemis: Nope.  
  
Amy: I have to go. There is a study session at the elementary school that I offered to help out at.  
  
Serena: That sounds fun, maybe I can go with you!  
  
Serena gets a big sweatdrop.  
  
Raye: So you can screw up another kids study habits!  
  
Mina: Will Rini be there?  
  
Amy: I think so. She wanted me to come and meet a new friend of hers. She said that she was very smart.  
  
Lita: Hey Amy maybe she's just like you!  
  
Amy: I never thought of it that way.  
  
Luna: I'll go with you I need to get out anyway.  
  
Luna jumps in her basket and Amy leaves.  
  
Scene: The Elementary School  
  
Rini: This math is hard I wish Amy would get here. I can't wait for her to meet you Amanda!  
  
Amanda: I can help you with that.  
  
Rini: Thanks Amanda you are such a good friend and your really smart. You remind me a lot of Amy.  
  
Amy: Hi Rini! Is this your new friend?  
  
Rini: Yeah this is my genius friend Amanda!  
  
Amanda: Rini stop it I am not a genius.  
  
Rini: You are so! Quit putting yourself down so much.  
  
Amy: Well hi Amanda! Your very pretty. I'm Amy.  
  
Amanda: Hi Amy. Thank you. Rini has told me a lot about you. She keeps saying that I remind her of you. I think she is right that we do look alike, but there is no way that I am as smart as you.  
  
Amy: Amanda, from what Rini told me you have the same grades I did at your age.  
  
Amanda: Really!  
  
Amy: Yes, you have the potential to be even smarter than me if you try.  
  
Amanda: Wow! Thanks Amy!  
  
Amanda hugs Amy.  
  
Amy: (thinking) I hope Luna is ok in the basket under the table and why does Amanda look so familiar.  
  
Luna: I feel a strange energy here. Could it be this girl, Amanda?  
  
Amy, Rini, and Amanda start to study.  
  
Scene: Serena's House  
  
Serena is sitting on her bed reading a comic book and Luna walks into the room.  
  
Serena: Did you have fun with Amy today?  
  
Luna: Yes, but I felt a strange energy today while we were with Rini's friend Amanda.  
  
Serena: Wow that's weird do you think it has something to do with the Scouts or the Negaverse.  
  
Luna: I don't know, but you might want to tell Rini to keep an eye on her.  
  
Serena: (thinking) I wonder if she might be a scout trainee like Rini!  
  
Luna: The resemblance between Amy and Amanda was amazing. They looked like they could have been sisters.  
  
Serena: Do you think that Amanda could be related to Amy somehow? Like maybe she was her sister from the past.  
  
Luna: Amy did have a little sister in the Moon Kingdom, but she disappeared a year before Queen Beryl attacked. We erased any memory of her sister from her mind after she could not be found.  
  
Serena: So Amanda could be Amy's sister reborn.  
  
Luna: It's possible.  
  
Serena: Wow! That is so weird! I have a daughter from the future and Amy might have a sister from the past! It can't get much weirder than this!  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Serena: Hello.  
  
Amy: Hi, Serena it's Amy. Amanda just came over and said her cat Jay is missing and she's very upset.  
  
Serena: Is there anything we can do to help?  
  
Amy: Not really I just wanted you to keep an eye out for a black, white, and brown cat. He has a collar and a tag shaped like a heart with his name on it.  
  
Serena: Alright, I'll keep an eye out for him. Let me know when you find him.  
  
Amy: I will and if you find him just call me.  
  
Serena: Alright, see you later. Bye, Amy.  
  
Amy: Bye.  
  
Serena hangs up the phone. About an hour later a cat jumps up on Serena's window sill.  
  
Serena: Oh, you scared me kitty. Hey, you look like Jay, the cat Amy told me to look out for. Your so cute.  
  
Jay: Thank you.  
  
Serena: Ahh! You talked! Luna he talked.  
  
Luna: How can you talk?  
  
Jay: I am Amanda's cat guardian. Just like you and Artemis.  
  
Luna: How do you know about me and Artemis?  
  
Jay: I knew you for a very short time in the past. A little while before the Princess Amanda disappeared I wa..  
  
Serena: Wait! You mean that Amanda is actually a Princess!  
  
Jay: Yes and I was appointed her guardian right before she disappeared.  
  
Luna: Does Amanda know about this?  
  
Jay: She has no memory of it what so ever. I haven't given her back her memory for fear that it might bring back some terrible memories of when she was missing.  
  
Serena: Does anyone know what happened to her when she disappeared?  
  
Jay: No. I just found her myself about a year or two ago.  
  
Luna: If you really are a guardian were is the crescent moon on your forehead?  
  
Jay: It's under the fur on my head.  
  
Luna: Oh. (big sweatdrop)  
  
Jay: Anyway, I came her because I found out that Amanda had made contact with Amy and another new scout. Since it caused Amy great grief we erased any memories of Amanda from their minds. I think it is time I gave her and Amy their memories of each other back and I want you to be there.  
  
Serena: Should we tell Amy?  
  
Jay and Luna: NO!  
  
Luna: We don't want to alarm her. So we'll wait until she gets her memory back before pushing the issue.  
  
Serena: Alright.  
  
Luna: And don't go blabbing around about it either.  
  
Serena: I won't! What, don't you trust me to keep it a secret?  
  
Luna: No, I don't!  
  
Serena: Uuuurrrrrggggg!!!!  
  
Serena gets mad and runs from the room.  
  
Scene: Raye's Temple  
  
Lita: Where's Amy? I thought that she was going to be here today.  
  
Mina: She's with Amanda and Rini.  
  
Raye: Yeah she's been spending more and more time with them lately.  
  
Mina: I think it's because of Amanda.  
  
Lita: Does she remind you of anybody?  
  
Raye: Yeah, but I can't place who it is though.  
  
Rini: Hi everyone!  
  
The Girls: Hi Rini!  
  
Amy: WE just found out that Rini got an A on all her exams this semester.  
  
Mina: Alright Rini!  
  
Lita: You go girl!  
  
Raye: You sure don't have Serena's study habits!  
  
Everyone gets a big sweatdrop and Raye acts as if nothing is wrong.  
  
Rini: I want to go tell Darien.  
  
Lita: Darien and Serena are on a date I don't think they'd like being disturbed.  
  
Rini: They won't mind. Bye!  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
Darien: So Amanda is actually Amy's sister from the past? Wow!  
  
Serena: That's what I said.  
  
Darien: Anyway, you haven't really had time for me lately.  
  
Serena: I've been studying.  
  
A balloon with a picture of Serena reading a comic book appears above her head.  
  
Darien: You were studying!  
  
Serena: So your saying that me studying is hard to believe?  
  
Darien: No, you just don't do it that often  
  
Serena: So your saying I'm dumb!  
  
Serena turns away mad. Darien pulls her back around.  
  
Darien: Your not dumb!  
  
Serena: Oh, Darien!  
  
Serena and Darien lean in to kiss each other and once they have kissed Rini lands on Darien's leg. Darien and Serena get nervous.  
  
Serena: Why are you here?  
  
Rini: I wanted to tell Darien something.  
  
Serena: Well it can wait till after our date.  
  
Rini: No I want to tell him now.  
  
Serena: No!  
  
Rini: Yes!  
  
Rini and Serena get into a raspberry battle. As they walk over to Amanda's house Rini tells Darien and Serena about her good news.  
  
Rini: I got A's on all my exams this semester.  
  
Darien: Congratulations! You must have studied hard.  
  
Rini: Yeah, I worked hard.  
  
Serena: Well that hard work paid off.  
  
Rini: You should try it some time.  
  
Yet again they get into a raspberry battle.  
  
Scene: Amanda's House  
  
One of Bertie's servants came into the livingroom and tried to take Amanda away, but Amanda struggled and got away from the servant, but it grabbed her again. Just then Serena, Rini, Darien, and the rest of the girls walk in and see the servant. They all transform and try to help Amanda.  
  
Mercury: Hold on Amanda!  
  
Jay: Mercury save her.  
  
Amanda: Help me, AHHH!  
  
Suddenly a symbol appeared on her forehead.  
  
Moon: Mercury, that looks like your symbol!  
  
Jupiter: She's right it does!  
  
Venus: It's just a different color.  
  
C Moon: I can't believe it she's a Sailor Scout.  
  
Jay: Yes, she is Sailor Chibi Mercury.  
  
Her turns to Amanda who is now on the floor.  
  
Jay: Amanda Take this and say Chibi Mercury Power.  
  
Amanda: Ok. CHIBI MERCURY POWER!  
  
She uses her new power.  
  
C Mercury: CHIBI ICE CRYSTALS FREEZE  
  
The servant becomes frozen solid and Sailor Moon finishes it off.  
  
Mercury: Mercury is my planet.  
  
Jay: She is also from Mercury.  
  
Mercury: What?  
  
Jay: Sailor Scouts it is now time to give Mercury and Chibi Mercury back their memories.  
  
Mercury: What memories?  
  
Jay: Your memories of each other of course. Now hold still. Time for the Jay Mind Meld.  
  
C Mercury: Amy, she's my sister.  
  
Mercury: Amanda's my sister.  
  
Together: I missed you so much!  
  
Jay: There're finally together at last. 


	2. The Adventures of Sailor Chibi Mercury!

The Arrival of Sailor Chibi Mercury  
  
Episode 2  
  
By: LunaP  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Scene: Amanda's House  
  
Jay: They finally remember everything.  
  
Jupiter: You mean they actually are sisters!  
  
Venus: That is way past weird!  
  
Mars: Who'd of thought that Amanda would be Mercury's sister. It's a complete blowaway.  
  
Moon: (thinking) What are these feathers doing here?  
  
CMoon: Now I'll have someone to talk to about Sailor business.  
  
Moon: And someone your age too. See Luna I can keep a secret!  
  
All: You knew about this!  
  
Moon: Yeah.?  
  
Serena gets very nervous like she's done something wrong.  
  
Luna: Yes, she knew about it and kept it a secret like I told her to.  
  
I'm proud of her.  
  
Mars: You knew and you didn't tell me.  
  
Everyone gets a big sweat drop.  
  
Venus: The point isn't that she didn't tell us the point is that Mercury is together with her sister and we should be happy for them.  
  
Mars: Yeah, I guess so, but Serena still should have told us.  
  
Yet again everyone gets a big sweatdrop and Serena falls over.  
  
Scene: Raye's Temple  
  
Raye: I think it's time we talk about this new enemy.  
  
Serena: I wonder what they want.  
  
Lita: Energy?  
  
Mina: Heart Crystals?  
  
Luna: They might be after Amanda.  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Lita: Why would they want her?  
  
Luna: Well, I don't know. We don't know what happened to her when she was missing. All we know is that she was playing in the garden one minute and the next minute she was gone. The only thing that was left in her place were a few feathers.  
  
Serena: Luna, I found feathers at Amanda's house yesterday!  
  
Raye: Why didn't you tell us about them? It would have helped us some.  
  
Serena: I didn't think it was important!  
  
Raye: That's your problem you don't think!  
  
Serena and Raye get into a very big argument.  
  
Lita: Shush, you two! Here comes Amanda. We don't want to upset her.  
  
Amanda: Hi everyone!  
  
All: Hi Amanda!  
  
Amy: Hey Guys.  
  
Amy: Hey Amanda, Why don't you go play with Rini?  
  
Rini: Yeah! We can play a few games of hopscotch or something.  
  
Amanda: All right. (Amanda says this very depressed like)  
  
Rini and Amanda go out to play and Amy turns to the girls.  
  
Amy: I think something is bothering Amanda.  
  
Jay: She might be starting to remember the years she was missing or something related to her kidnapping.  
  
Lita: If she is shouldn't we ask her about it.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Raye: Hello, just a moment. Serena it's Darien.  
  
Serena: Oh boy! Hello, Hi Darien. Yeah, sure you can come over we're talking about the new enemy. See you soon, Bye.  
  
Mina: Is he coming over?  
  
Serena: Yeah and he'd also like us to try to talk to Amanda about the memories she may be getting back.  
  
Amy: Why so soon?  
  
Luna: The sooner she understands them the sooner she will feel better and go back to being her cheery self.  
  
Artemis: Or it could just make her feel worse.  
  
Darien: Hi everyone.  
  
Serena: Hi Darien!  
  
Serena runs up and hugs Darien.  
  
Mina: Don't knock him down!  
  
Darien: It's all right. She hasn't seen me in a while so I guess I deserved to almost get bowled over.  
  
Serena: I'm sorry! I'm just so happy to see you.  
  
Darien: I know. Can I see you in the garden for a minute?  
  
Serena: Sure!  
  
Darien and Serena go out the back door and walk behind a tree. Darien leans over to give Serena a kiss and while they are kissing Serena hears something and turns her head around just in time to see four heads rush back around the tree. Serena goes back inside.  
  
Serena: Where you spying on us?  
  
All: No, not at all!  
  
Serena: Your lying!  
  
Lita: We just wanted to see what you were doing.  
  
Serena: WE WANTED A PRIVATE MOMENT!  
  
Raye: Well you shouldn't try to have a private moment in my backyard.  
  
Everyone gets a big sweatdrop and starts to look guilty and annoyed.  
  
Serena: Fine we won't. Darien, can we go somewhere quiet?  
  
Darien: Sure. I'll go start the car.  
  
Darien and Serena leave and the girls continue talking.  
  
Mina: I think that we should try to cheer Amanda up.  
  
Lita: But how?  
  
Amy: Maybe a trip to the beach with her friends would help her?  
  
Raye: That sounds that a great idea!  
  
Amanda and Rini walk in and the girls don't see them.  
  
Amanda: What is a great idea?  
  
All: Ahhh! Oh,(big sweatdrop) it's Amanda.  
  
Mina: You startled us.  
  
Amanda: Sorry.  
  
Lita: That's okay.  
  
Amy: How would you and Rini like to take a trip to the beach tomorrow?  
  
Rini: That would be fun, huh Amanda?  
  
Amanda: Yeah! I've never seen the beach before.  
  
Raye: You've never been to the beach?  
  
Amanda: Nope.  
  
Lita: Well we'll show you the time of your life tomorrow!  
  
Rini: Yeah we can make a sandcastle and swim and...  
  
Rini keeps talking as she and Amanda go back outside.  
  
Amy: I think that just might do the trick.  
  
Artemis: What she needs is a distraction from all those memories.  
  
At that very moment Amanda is having a flashback. She is playing in the garden and looking at the flowers. Then, suddenly there is a shadow over her and she looks up. Then the flashback ends and we see Rini standing in front of her still talking about the beach. Oblivious that anything is wrong. (One of Serena's characteristics definitely) Just then Jay and Amy come out of the temple.  
  
Amy: Come on Amanda it's time to go. Bye everyone, Bye Rini.  
  
Jay: You look upset Amanda. What's wrong?  
  
Amanda puts on a fake smile.  
  
Amanda: Nothing, I just don't want to leave. That's all.  
  
Rini: Bye Amanda, Bye Amy, Bye Jay.  
  
Scene: Amanda, Amy, and Jay walking home  
  
Amanda: Jay, what was our mother from Mercury like?  
  
Jay: She looked a lot like you two except that she had more a greenish color hair.  
  
Amy: Why do you ask?  
  
Amanda: I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know about her I guess.  
  
Amy: Have you ever lived with your parents?  
  
Amanda: Nope, I've been in five orphanages so far. I just got put into a foster home this year.  
  
Amy: Well, mom said that she always wanted another little girl just like you so she said that we could adopt you. So you'll be my sister in this life to.  
  
Jay: You can be a real family again. Amanda, what's bothering you?  
  
Amanda: Nothing, why?  
  
Jay: You just look so sad.  
  
Amanda: I'm just thinking.  
  
Amy: Well, you know you can talk to me anytime.  
  
Amanda: Thanks Amy.  
  
Amanda and Amy hug.  
  
Scene: Next day at the beach  
  
Everyone is at the beach and Rini and Amanda are swimming in the ocean while Darien and the girls are sitting on the beach talking and Amy is reading as well.  
  
Rini: WEEEEEEEE! This is fun isn't it Amanda?  
  
Amanda: Yeah it is!  
  
Just then one of Amanda's flashbacks starts. She is again sitting in the garden and a shadow falls on her. Then, she looks up and sees the outline of a human like creature with wings. The flashback ends when the monster, as she calls it, grabs her and she screams.  
  
Amanda: Ahhhhhhh!  
  
Rini: Amanda what's wrong?  
  
Amy: Something is wrong with Amanda!  
  
Serena: Quick!  
  
Darien: Hurry!  
  
Amanda is thrashing about while they are trying t keep her from drowning. When they get her up on the beach she is sobbing.  
  
Amy: Amanda, what's wrong?  
  
Serena: What happened?  
  
Lita: Are you ok?  
  
Mina: You didn't swallow any water did you?  
  
Darien: Back off! She almost drowned and your asking all these questions!  
  
Everyone gets a very big sweatdrop.  
  
All: Sorry!  
  
Luna: Are you ok Amanda?  
  
Amanda: I guess.  
  
Amy: What happened out there?  
  
Amanda: I don't know. All of the sudden I was very frightened and I felt like I had to get away.  
  
Mina: Get away from what?  
  
Amanda: I don't know!  
  
Darien: I think we've all had enough of the beach today. Let's go home.  
  
Scene: Serena and Darien's Apartment  
  
Serena: I wonder what happened to Amanda today.  
  
Darien: Well we shouldn't worry about that tonight. Tonight we'll just concentrate on each other. (Says very seductively.)  
  
Serena: Oh, Darien!  
  
Scene: Raye's Temple  
  
Raye: Where is that meatball head?  
  
Amy: I'll call their apartment.  
  
Amy picks up the phone and dials.  
  
Amy: No answer.  
  
Lita: Maybe something is wrong!  
  
Mina: Or maybe Serena and Darien finally got their private moment.  
  
Mina says this very excited for Serena. Everyone blushes and gets very small sweatdrops.  
  
Amy: I'll see if Rini wants to spend the night over at our house with Amanda.  
  
She says this still blushing and goes out to the yard to talk to Rini and Amanda.  
  
Raye: I'll bet Serena completely forgot about our meeting.  
  
Mina: I don't blame her!  
  
Lita: Yeah her and Darien have barely had any time alone together for a while now. You're just jealous, Raye!  
  
Raye: I am not!  
  
Mina: Can't we all just be happy for her, Alright?!  
  
Raye: Alright.  
  
Lita: Alright.  
  
Scene: The next morning and Serena and Darien's Apartment  
  
Serena: Oh, Darien! What a wonderful night!  
  
Darien: What made it great for me is I got to spend it with you.  
  
Serena: Darien, you spoil me.  
  
Darien: I know, but I enjoy doing it.  
  
Dairen leans over to kiss Serena and all of the sudden her eyes have a worried look to them.  
  
Darien: What's wrong?  
  
Serena: Where's Rini? She never came home last night!  
  
Darien: Just call the girls. I'll bet she's over at Amy and Amanda's.  
  
Serena: Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks for making me feel better.  
  
Darien: Your welcome, my meatballhead.  
  
Serena: I love it when you call me that.  
  
Darien and Serena kiss for several moments and then the scene changes to Amanda having another flashback. This time the flashback is like the others except for she finally sees the horrible creature and she screams and passes out. Rini frantically calls for Amy and tells Amanda to wake up.  
  
Rini: Amanda wake up!  
  
Amanda: What happened?  
  
Amy: You screamed and passed out.  
  
Rini: Why did you scream?  
  
Amanda doesn't answer.  
  
Amy: If it's about the new enemy you need to tell us.  
  
Rini: Yeah we're your friends we only want to help.  
  
Amanda: All I remember from the memory is being in the garden and seeing a shadow come over me and then I look up and see and half bird, half human creature after me and I scream and pass out when it grabs me. Then the memory ends.  
  
Amy: Why don't you go lay down?  
  
Rini: I'm going to go home now. Serena and Darien will be worried about me. Bye!  
  
Amy: Bye!  
  
Amanda: Bye!  
  
Jay: Is Amanda ok? I heard her scream.  
  
Amy: She's fine now, but I think she's remembering how she was kidnapped.  
  
Jay: This has advantages and disadvantages. We can find out about the new enemy, but it might do harm to Amanda.  
  
Amy: We'll have to talk about it with the girls later.  
  
Scene: Serena and Darien's Apartment  
  
Darien: (softly) Serena! Wake up, my meatball head.  
  
Serena: It's time to get up already.  
  
Darien: Yeah, you have to go meet the girls at Raye's, but before you leave how about some breakfast?  
  
Serena: I'd love some.  
  
Darien: That sure was a long nap that you took.  
  
Serena: I was just so tired. Oh, no I'm going to be late! Bye Darien!  
  
Serena runs out of the apartment and sprits to Raye's house.  
  
Scene: Raye's House (temple)  
  
Everyone but Lita, Luna, and Artemis were outside.  
  
Lita: I wonder what's keeping Serena? Do you know Luna?  
  
  
  
Luna: I have no clue! (sarcastically) Other than the fact that they locked me out of their room last night.  
  
Lita: Oh! Well, you know what that means.  
  
Rini: No what does it mean?  
  
Lita: Uhh, well, um, well.  
  
Artemis: What she means is that Serena is going to be late again.  
  
Lita: Yeah!  
  
Luna: Rini, have you talked to Amanda lately?  
  
Rini: Yeah, I called her, but she was so down and scared about that memory that she won't even come out of her room.  
  
Lita: What that girl needs is some cheering up!  
  
Luna: Well, I don't think a trip to the beach will do this time.  
  
Scene: Serena running to Raye's  
  
Serena: I should have had Darien wake me up earlier. Now I'm going to be really late. Hey that looks like Amy and Amanda. Hey Amy! Hey, Amanda!  
  
Amy: Hi, Serena!  
  
Amanda: Hi!  
  
Serena: Hey Amanda, I see you finally came out and enjoyed the fresh air.  
  
Amanda: Yeah, Amy convinced me that since it was just a memory that it couldn't hurt me and now I'm not scared anymore.  
  
They stand there talking for a few minutes. All of a sudden a dark shadow covers them and Amanda starts to shake from fear. They look up and see a creature with wings that looks have human have bird and at that moment Lita's communicator beeps.  
  
Serena: Lita are you there?  
  
Lita: I'm here what's up?  
  
Serena: We need Sailor Scouts here pronto!  
  
Lita: We'll be right there!  
  
Lita runs out into the yard.  
  
Lita: Come on guys we have to go.  
  
Raye: Why?  
  
Lita: The others are in trouble. Transform Sailor Scouts.  
  
Raye: Mars Star Power!  
  
Mina: Venus Star Power!  
  
Lita: Jupiter Star Power!  
  
Rini: Moon Prism Power!  
  
Mars: Let's go!  
  
All: Ok!  
  
Scene: The Attack  
  
Serena and Amy are trying to protect Amanda, but in their untransformed state they aren't holding up that well against the monster.  
  
Serena: We need help now!  
  
Amy: Well, we have to hold out until they get here.  
  
All at once the monster grabbed hold of Amanda and flew away.  
  
Amy: NO! She can't be gone! NO!  
  
Serena: Amy, I swear we'll get her back! I promise and this is one promise that I'm going to make sure I keep. 


	3. The Adventures of Sailor Chibi Mercury!

The Arrival of Sailor Chibi Mercury  
  
  
  
Episode 3  
  
Part 1  
  
By: LunaP  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
Amy: I can't believe that she's gone!  
  
Jupiter: We're here where did Amanda go?  
  
CMoon: I think we're a little late.  
  
Everyone gets big sweatdrops.  
  
Serena: The monster took her. The one with feathers!  
  
Mars: We should have gotten here quicker.  
  
Venus: Then, we might have been able to save her.  
  
Serena: Well there's nothing we can do now but wait and search for Amanda.  
  
Amy: I guess so. I still can't believe they got her. I PROMISE YOU AMANDA I WILL FIND YOU!  
  
Scene: Serena and Darien's Apartment  
  
Serena: Darien, are you home?  
  
Darien: I'm in the bedroom.  
  
Serena: Ok, I'm coming.  
  
Darien: Why do you look so sad Serena?  
  
Serena: Amanda's gone.  
  
Darien: What?!  
  
Serena: The enemy got her and we still don't know what it is or how to stop it. What's worse is that it's tearing up Amy real bad and when Amy's feeling upset it makes me upset.  
  
Darien: I take it you don't want to try tonight for..  
  
Serena: No I still want to try tonight, but let's do it later, ok?  
  
Darien: That's ok. Why do you look so tired?  
  
Serena: It's probably just from trying to fight off the enemy. I'll be ok.  
  
Darien: Alright, but I want you to rest this afternoon for tonight.  
  
Serena: I will as long as you're with me.  
  
Darien: No one will be able to drag me away.  
  
Serena: Thanks.  
  
Darien: I'd do anything for you my meatball head.  
  
Serena lays down on the bed and puts her head on Darien's chest and falls asleep while Darien is reading his book.  
  
Darien: (thinking) I wonder why she's been more tired than usual lately. It's weird even for her to sleep this much. I might want to get her to see a doctor. Yeah I'll ask her to go tomorrow morning. She looks so peaceful laying there asleep just like an angel.  
  
Later he gets up and goes to take shower and Serena wakes up. Darien gets in the shower and doesn't notice that Serena is in the room. After a couple minutes he hears the shower curtain move and looks back and there is Serena.  
  
Darien: I thought you were asleep.  
  
Serena: I was but I feel rested now. I'm ready and reran for action.  
  
Darien: That's my meatball head.  
  
They start kissing and then they get out of the shower dry off and get into bed.  
  
Serena: Don't forget to lock the door or else Luna will come in.  
  
Darien: Don't worry I won't forget. I don't want her walking in here again. Has she ever done something like that while you were living at home?  
  
Serena: Yes, she keeps saying she's my guardian so she has to protect me every moment. I never got to have much of a private life, but ever since I moved in her she's been backing off a little. I think its cause she knows that I have you to protect me.  
  
Darien: You know I'll always be there for you, don't you?  
  
Serena: Yep and I'll always be there for you to.  
  
Darien: Serena, I'd like you to see a doctor about how sleepy you've been lately. You've slept a whole lot more than usual lately.  
  
Serena: But I'm fine.  
  
Darien: I know, I just want to make completely sure that there's nothing wrong, alright?  
  
Serena: Alright, I'll go tomorrow.  
  
Scene: Doctor's Office  
  
Serena: I'm here for my appointment.  
  
Nurse: The doctor will see you in a minute. Also, you're due for a full physical so the doctor will be giving you one today.  
  
Serena: Does that include drawing blood?  
  
Nurse: Yes, it does.  
  
Serena: Oh, no I hate needles!  
  
Doctor: I'm ready for my next appointment nurse.  
  
Serena: I'm here.  
  
Doctor: Serena, I didn't know you had an appointment today.  
  
Serena: Darien suggested I come in because I've been so exhausted lately.  
  
Doctor: Well come on in and we'll start your physical.  
  
Scene: After the physical  
  
Doctor: Bye Serena. I'll call you with the results of the tests.  
  
Serena: Alright, Bye!  
  
Scene: Serena and Darien's Apartment  
  
Serena: Hello anyone home? I guess no one's home. I think I'll take a little nap. Yawn!  
  
Serena changes into her nightgown and gets into bed and falls asleep. Later the phone rings and Serena wakes up and answers the phone.  
  
Serena: Hello. Oh, Hi Doctor. Yes, ok. WHAT! Yes, thank you, Bye.  
  
Darien: Serena, I'm home.  
  
Serena: Hi Darien! I missed you.  
  
They kiss.  
  
Darien: I missed you too. Where's Rini?  
  
Serena: She's on the balcony. She's really down about Amanda being gone. I can't blame her one bit though. She's just had her best friend taken away from her. Later Raye's supposed to take her to the park.  
  
Darien: Where did this maternal rush come from?  
  
Serena: So you're saying I couldn't be a good mother. I can't believe you'd say that!  
  
Serena runs out of the apartment crying and Darien feels guilty and yet confused.  
  
Darien: (thinking) I wonder what made act like that. I'd better go see Rini before trying to find Serena so that she has time to cool off.  
  
Rini: Hey Darien.  
  
Darien: What's the matter Rini?  
  
Rini: I miss Amanda.  
  
Darien: Well I have something that will make you feel a little better, I hope.  
  
Rini: What is it?  
  
Darien pulls out a picture of Rini and Amanda at the beach together having fun.  
  
Rini: Thanks Darien. It did make me feel a little better.  
  
Darien: Told you so. (thinking) Now that I've cheered her up I have to find Serena and apologize for what ever it is I've done.  
  
Scene: Lita's Apartment  
  
Serena rings the doorbell.  
  
Lita: Hold on a moment. Who is it?  
  
Serena: (sobbingly) It's me Lita, Serena.  
  
Lita opens the door.  
  
Lita: What's wrong?  
  
They walk inside.  
  
Serena: I feel just awful.  
  
Lita: About what?  
  
Serena: I yelled at Darien and he didn't deserve it. I just couldn't help it. I'd just gotten some big news (says big news very softly) and I was very confused and then we got into a conversation about Rini. Then he asked where the maternal rush had come from and I got mad because it sounded like he was saying that I couldn't be a good mother.  
  
Lita: Wow that's a mouthful. Why did you come here? I thought for sure if something like this happened that you'd go to Mina's or Amy's.  
  
Serena: I wanted your opinion this time. Darien won't know that I'm here because I took your phone number out of the address book and took it with me. Plus I knew you could keep a secret.  
  
Lita: What secret and what big news?  
  
Serena whispers into Lita's ear.  
  
Serena: That's why I got upset.  
  
Lita: Oh!  
  
Scene: Serena and Darien's Apartment  
  
Darien: Hello Amy. Have you seen Serena today?  
  
Amy: No I haven't. Why?  
  
Darien: No specific reason just trying to find her.  
  
Amy: Sorry I couldn't help you. Bye.  
  
Darien: I've tried all the girls and not one of them has seen her at all today. That's strange. There's a page missing from the address book. Ok, which of the girls have I called? I called Amy, Raye, Mina, and. Wait I haven't called Lita and now I know why. Her phone number is missing from the address book. Serena must have ripped it out so I couldn't call Lita. So that's where she is.  
  
Scene: Lita's Apartment  
  
Lita: Obviously Darien's going to find out you're here sooner or later and you've got to tell him sooner or later.  
  
Serena: When he does come don't tell him, please? I want to tell him myself later when we're alone.  
  
Lita: Alright, but you have to promise to tell him.  
  
Serena: I will I promise. Thank you Lita. You're a true friend.  
  
Just then the doorbell rings.  
  
Lita: Who is it?  
  
Darien: It's me Darien. Is Serena there?  
  
Lita: (softly) Serena go hide in my bedroom if you don't want to see him yet.  
  
Serena: (softly) Thanks Lita.  
  
Lita: Coming. Oh hi Darien. Who are the roses for?  
  
Darien: There're for Serena. Is she here?  
  
Serena peeks through the door and sees the roses and how worried Darien looks and starts to cry.  
  
Darien: What's that noise? It sounds like Serena crying! Serena is that you?  
  
Serena: Yes!  
  
Serena walks out of the bedroom. Her face is stained with tears.  
  
Lita: I have to go out and get something for a recipe so I'll leave you two alone for a while.  
  
Lita leaves.  
  
Darien: I'm sorry for what I said and these are to prove I'm sincere.  
  
He hands her a bouquet of long stem red roses.  
  
Serena: Oh Darien their beautiful!  
  
Darien: Not as beautiful as you.  
  
Serena: I'm sorry that I ran out of the apartment like that.  
  
Darien: It's okay. I was an idiot to say something like that anyway. You'd be a great mother. Obviously Rini's a very good example.  
  
He leans over and kisses her.  
  
Darien: So what do you say about going home.  
  
Serena: I'd love to.  
  
Scene: Raye's House  
  
Lita: Yeah, Serena got mad at Darien and came over to my apartment and you know what he brought her.  
  
Raye: No, what did he bring her?  
  
Lita: A dozen long stem red roses!  
  
Mina: Wow how romantic!  
  
Raye: That is romantic. They have the smallest fight and he brings her roses.  
  
Amy: That is so cool!  
  
Lita: (thinking) I hope Serena tells him soon. If the girls catch wind of even a clue I'm toast. They'll fry me for knowing and not telling them, but I made a promise to Serena not to tell.  
  
Raye: Well, I have to go I promised to take Rini to the park today.  
  
All: Bye!  
  
Scene: Serena and Darien's Apartment  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
Darien: Serena, could you get that please?  
  
Serena: Alright! Hi Raye!  
  
Raye: Hi Serena! I've come to take Rini to the park like I promised.  
  
Serena: Thanks. I'd take her, but I'm just so exhausted and Darien has to finish a paper for school.  
  
Rini: Hi Raye!  
  
Raye: Hi Rini! Ready to go to the park?  
  
Rini: Sure! Bye Darien. Bye Serena.  
  
Raye: Bye!  
  
Raye and Rini leave and Darien comes out of the bedroom.  
  
Darien: Was that Raye?  
  
Serena: Yeah, she came to take Rini to the park.  
  
Darien: Good that'll take Amanda of Rini's mind for a while.  
  
Serena: It'll also give us some time alone.  
  
Darien: Now that's the part that I really like.  
  
Serena: Good because we need to talk about how to find Amanda.  
  
Darien: (big sweatdrop)Oh! Well I have to finish that paper that's due soon.  
  
Serena: I thought you wanted to talk. (sarcastically) Or did you have other things in mind.  
  
Darien: Now that you've said something. Yes I did.  
  
Serena: I know I was just joking.  
  
Darien: I knew that.  
  
Serena: (thinking) Yeah sure he knew.  
  
Scene: The next morning.  
  
Darien has just woken up and realized that Serena isn't in bed.  
  
Darien: Serena, were are you?  
  
Then he hears the sound of someone becoming sick in the bathroom.  
  
Darien: Serena, is that you?  
  
Serena: Yeah.  
  
Serena gets sick again.  
  
Darien: Are you ok?  
  
Serena: (thinking) I don't want him to get suspicious so I'd better say that I have the flu or something.  
  
Darien: Are you ok?  
  
Serena: Yeah, I'm fine. I must have the flu or something.  
  
Darien: Well, when your done you should get back into bed.  
  
Serena: I will.  
  
Serena is finally feeling a bit better so she decides to get dressed and go over to Raye's.  
  
Scene: Raye's House  
  
Serena: Hey everybody.  
  
All: Hi Serena!  
  
Amy: Are you feeling all right? You look kind of pale.  
  
Serena: I'm fine.  
  
Lita: Yeah, if you're not feeling good you should go home, but before you do I need to talk to you.  
  
Serena: Alright! I could have handled them you know.  
  
Lita: I know, but I wanted to talk to you. Have you told Darien yet?  
  
Serena: No, not yet.  
  
Lita: Why not?  
  
Serena: Well I don't know how he'll take it and he's been in such a good mood lately that I don't want to ruin his mood.  
  
Lita: You'd better tell him before you blow up like a balloon.  
  
Scene: Serena and Darien's Apartment  
  
Serena: (thinking) I wonder if Darien suspects anything. I wish I would stop feeling sick.  
  
Just then her communicator beeps.  
  
Serena: Yeah.  
  
Mina: We're going to talk about the new enemy and since you went home we thought that we would set up a link in the communicators for you to listen in and be able to be in on the conversation. Anyway, Amy how do you think we should try to find Amanda.  
  
Amy: I think that the next time it attacks that we should use my computer to track it and then follow it to Amanda.  
  
All: Well that sounds like a good idea to me.  
  
Serena starts to feel sick and runs to the bathroom.  
  
Raye: Serena, isn't that a good idea. Serena, Serena, are you there? Serena isn't answering.  
  
Lita: (thinking) I'll bet she's got morning sickness again. She really needs to tell someone besides me. Maybe I can talk to Luna?  
  
Serena: I'm here.  
  
Amy: Are you okay?  
  
Serena: Yeah, I thought I heard Darien come home, but he's still at the library working on his paper. By the way, Raye where's Rini?  
  
Raye: She's over here. She's taking a nap she wore herself out at the park.  
  
Serena: I hate to wake her up, but it's getting late and I'm getting lonely here alone.  
  
Lita: I'll wake her up and walk her home.  
  
They all switch off their communicators.  
  
Serena: Good now I won't be all alone. (thinking) Maybe I should tell Rini or Luna. I can't keep it a secret for long. If I tell Luna she'll blab it to the girls.  
  
Rini: I'm home. Is anyone here?  
  
Serena: I'm in here Rini.  
  
Rini: Are you feeling ok?  
  
Serena: Rini, do you think that it's alright to keep a very important secret from Darien.  
  
Rini: No I think you should tell him as soon as possible.  
  
Serena: (thinking) Maybe I should tell him tonight in bed.  
  
Rini: (says softly) I love you, Momma!  
  
Serena: Come here Rini.  
  
Rini gets closer to Serena and then Serena grabs her and hugs her and Rini gets on the bed and falls asleep while Serena is holding her.  
  
Scene: Later  
  
Darien: I'm home.  
  
Serena: Shhh! Rini's sleeping in here.  
  
Darien: Oh sorry! She looks so peaceful.  
  
Serena: I wish she looked like that all the time.  
  
Darien: So you feeling better?  
  
Serena: Yeah, with help from Rini.  
  
Darien: Huh?  
  
Serena: Yeah, she helped me to feel a little better by calling me momma and telling me she loved me.  
  
Darien: So she has been a virtual angel today. That's a change.  
  
Serena: Can you help me get her to bed?  
  
Darien: Sure.  
  
Darien and Serena take Rini to her bed and tuck her in. Then they go to their room and they start to make out.  
  
Luna: Ahem!  
  
Serena: Luna!  
  
Luna: I thought that I would have a chance to talk to you tonight, but I guess I was wrong.  
  
Serena: No you weren't Luna. I'll talk to you right now. Darien could you go into the livingroom please.  
  
Darien: Sure.  
  
Darien leaves the room.  
  
Serena: Now. What do you want to talk about Luna?  
  
Luna: The way you've been acting lately.  
  
Serena: I haven't been acting any differently lately.  
  
Luna: Serena, you can't hide it from me. You haven't come to any Sailor meetings lately, you've had the others take Rini to the park which is one of your favorite things to do with her, you've been tired a whole lot more than usual, and tell me when I'm getting warm.  
  
Serena: Alright, alright, so maybe I have been acting a little differently lately, but that's no reason to interrupt Darien and me.  
  
Luna: If it's what I think it is I have every reason to interrupt you and Darien.  
  
Serena: Yeah and?  
  
Luna: Either you tell me what's going on or I won't leave and you won't have time alone with Darien.  
  
Serena: Alright, alright, I'll tell you. (whispers) I'm pregnant and it may be Rini.  
  
Luna: No wonder you've been acting the way you have. Have you told Darien?  
  
Serena: Well, um.  
  
Luna: You haven't told him yet!  
  
Serena: No! I was waiting for the right moment.  
  
Luna: What when you're delivering?!  
  
Serena: No! (big sweatdrop)  
  
Luna: Well, I suggest that you tell him tonight!  
  
Serena: Alright, but you have to go, alright?  
  
Luna: I'm going to sleep with Rini tonight.  
  
Serena: Darien, you can come back in now. Bye Luna!  
  
Darien: What was that all about?  
  
Serena: Nothing. Just Luna being paranoid.  
  
Darien: Oh that seems to happen a lot.  
  
Darien feels up and down Serena's body and when he gets to her stomach the baby kicks and Darien jumps.  
  
Serena: What's wrong?  
  
Darien: Your stomach just jumped.  
  
Serena: That's because I'm so excited.  
  
Darien: Well all right, you think you're excited now you just wait.  
  
They go to bed and like I have to tell the rest.  
  
Scene: A battle  
  
Moon: Come on Scouts we need to beat this monster.  
  
Mars: Look out Sailor Moon!  
  
The monster hits Sailor Moon right in the stomach.  
  
Moon: Ohhhh!  
  
Mask: Sailor Moon hold on we'll get you to a hospital.  
  
Moon: It hurts! Darien I'm, I'm, I'm..  
  
She passes out. The next thing she knows she's at a hospital and the doctor is telling Darien that she was pregnant.  
  
Serena: What do you mean was pregnant?  
  
Doctor: You lost the baby.  
  
Serena: NNNNNNOOOOOO! 


End file.
